Life, As He Knows It
by StephanieIrvine
Summary: Dolph Ziggler just hates John Cena.


**AN:** I haven't wrote anything if forever, but AJ/Dolph are so cute together that I couldn't help but write them. So yeah, have my offering of Zigglee and maybe enjoy? Or whatevs.

**Life, As He Knows It**

They only started as a storyline, there were no feelings, no nothing. They kissed on-screen, went backstage, talked a little and went their separate ways. Easy come, easy go. No big.

And then they took that car ride with Big E and well, Dolph couldn't help it, he fell and he fell hard. (Not for Big E, that was just different strokes for different folks.) He couldn't be held responsible for tripping over his words and falling in like with AJ, she was just everything he didn't expect and know he'd been missing. He shouldn't have had so much fun laughing with her over random YouTube videos (she smacked him when he'd suggested RedTube, no matter how on-board Big E was with that suggestion too.) Her jokes weren't as insipid as Dane Cooks. Her smile wasn't as fake as he'd seen on some of the Diva's (the Bella's for example). She was tiny (he found it cute that she had to stand on her tip-toes to kiss him) but she was so full of knowledge that he often found himself having late night phone calls with her and he pretty much always went to bed knowing one thing he didn't the day before.

If you didn't see the kiss between them coming, the honest to god, real life, no acting, I'm in this for reals kiss, then, you were an idiot.

They'd been goofing backstage as they were prone to do now, and okay, playing tag was a little juvenile, but whatevs. He was chasing her (obviously letting her get a head start, he _was_ a gentleman after all) and as he was catching up to her (he didn't want to lose okay?) AJ tripped and he wasn't about to let her go flying, so he caught her and pulled her into him.

There _may_ have been a moment, and he may have caught her eyes with his own, her breath might have caught, his heart might have projectile vomited inside he was suddenly so nervous, but she totally bit her lip in anticipation and who was he to disappoint?

He dipped his head and kissed her.

She totally kissed him back and that was 6 months ago.

Today, he didn't feel much like the Show Off he proclaimed to be, don't get him wrong, things between him and AJ were great, he just hated John Cena.

Like, don't tell anyone, but even Dolph Ziggler wasn't on 100% of the time and even he got some insecurities, it was only human. He didn't even care that John was dating Nikki now (a huge step down in his opinion), apparently John wasn't as athletic in the bedroom, everyone loved missionary right? But, he _had_ dated AJ, however briefly and lately every time he saw John around, John was always looking at AJ and if Nikki had made the stupid choice to leave him and then get together with John, what if AJ was blindsided and decided she'd rather be with someone who had carried a title for longer than 5 seconds.

Because he wasn't that guy, he wasn't the head of the company. He didn't sell out merch every night to 5 year olds. He wasn't kissing Vince McMahon's ass, nor did he bend to Triple H's every whim. He wasn't the better guy and oh god, he was going to lose her to someone who called her crazy (storyline or not).

"Hey." And then there she was, sliding into his side, wrapping her arm around his waist and stretching up to kiss his cheek. "What's the panic face for?"

"What panic face babe?" He had to bluff his way out of this.

"The one that screams '_They found my suitcase and ate all my jelly beans'._" AJ joked, laughing only to back up a little and look at him seriously. "They didn't find the jelly beans, did they?"

"No babes, no." He was so blatantly lying to her, and he'd promised himself he never would. "It's all good."

She pouted at him, and damn it, he was caving. How did she do this to him? Nikki had that look and it did _nothing_ to him. "Tell me the truth."

"You're pretty, for someone so tiny." See, that was the truth, and if he happened to compliment her too? Who could blame him?

"You're cute." She told him with a wink. "But me being prettier than you isn't what's bothering you."

He sighed, he'd never really been in a relationship where a girl _really _cared about him, not like AJ and it was moments like this where he realized he was being stupid thinking she'd leave him for John, but jealousy never was one to leave logic as your answer.

"I hate John Cena." He grumbled, his face screwing up in distaste.

"So do I, and everyone who is 15 years and older."

"He keeps looking at you." There, it was out there, he couldn't take it back now.

"Are you jealous Ziggy?"

"No, he just can't have you."

"I don't want him, I'm quite happy with this really funny guy I know." AJ admitted. "Tall, great smile, amazing eyes, likes to show off, buys me candy when I'm bored, reads comics to me, marathons Gilmore Girls with me when I ask."

"He sounds like a great guy." Dolph noted with a small smile, resting his chin on top of AJ's head.

"He is." She whispered up to him. "In fact, I'm kinda in love with him or whatevs."

Dolph blinked. Maybe he blinked again, he couldn't honestly tell you. When he looked down at her, her eyes were screwed shut, tight, like somehow that would make her invisible. "Sorry, sorry, I shouldn't hav-"

"Don't take it back."

"I…ok."

"I love you too, it's like the 1st best thing I do these days." And yeah he grinned down at her and when she grinned back up at him, he couldn't help but think John who?

This was legit.

**So...yeah, that was that. Hope that didn't suck. **


End file.
